


merlin & arthur | stay with me

by VeggieHomosapien



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Fanvids, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:48:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 53
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28294095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VeggieHomosapien/pseuds/VeggieHomosapien
Summary: Happy(?) anniversary!! 😂😭
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	merlin & arthur | stay with me

This year, I decided to recreate one of the first vids I uploaded 8 years ago (8 years wow) in honor of the finale. Can't believe it's been that long since it ended lol it still haunts me every Christmas... 

vc & ac: mine   
song used: Stay With Me (Cover) - HeyHiHello 

Stay safe, everyone! ❤


End file.
